Forum:Bike Unranked Glitch
This glitch is a bit complicated and its for PS3.I dont know if works for pc neither for xbox.I made a video showing a bike race: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G2tK3ye6G0 You can either use the glitch to do stunt run with the bikes...Marked man and road rage too,but only stunt run is cool with bikes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FPz7MSdczg It isnt made by me,its by Smurphie78: 'Bike Rank Racing' i seem to belive you are having fun with at the moment on BP. Well i got news for all that have seen the glitch already and have wondered why nobody will ever start the dam race. reason being guys is that whoever glitched it doesnt have the option to start the race on there easy drive menu, pmslrofl GUTTED lol i have seen 'whattheduck' about a day or 2 ago on here saying wot a great glitch this is and how its like the best glitch ever, lol yeah wotever. here we go anyway guys this is how you do it, although it is useless as you cant race 'Ranked' however you can have fun with friends with it raceing all the 'rank' races in a unranked room on the bikes, which is a new experience for the game on bikes altogether. Glitch a Car menu to a Bike * get yourself on a bike in normal game, next to a garage * prepare yourself to drive into the garage * before driving into garage arrange with friend to except your invite bout 15secs after you send it * send invite, now drive into the garage * goto 'paradise cars' * start skiping through all the cars goin to the right as fast as you can, (i use the D-pad to do this as it works faster) * while you are still flicking through the cars your friend will enter your rm from invite, and you will then be re-spawned outside the garage NOW for the tricky bit * when you re-appear outside the garage you will still be on the bike * as you are re-appearing you need to be very fast goin from right to left on the D-pad * this will cause the 'easy drive' menu to flash up on the screen * you need to get it to open up and close itself by going from right to left very quickly on the D-pad basiclly, lol * if you are able to pull it off you will notice that the menu has changed to a 'car' menu, so from here you are now able to select 'ranked race' create etc. * BUT IT DOSENT WORK starting the race in ranked check it out though, lol * you need to do the glitch everytime you want to try something .so if you want to race friends on bikes in real 'ranked races' in an unranked room you can but have to do the glitch each time the race ends * basically thats it hav fun guys trying it out, it is a bit of an old glitch really and many ppl may know this already, i just never really tried it on the bikes before happy glitching guys TmTs 18:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC)TmTs 18:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC)